The present invention relates to a method and the corresponding apparatus for the mechanized and automatic production of ready-to-eat pizza, flat cakes, and the like, starting from fresh ingredients by individual production based on individual single orders.
Methods and apparatuses are known for the automatic industrial production-line and mass-produced production of pizzas and flat cakes, which essentially comprise the following work phases: preparation of the dough including rising of the dough, extruding the dough for the purpose of forming a connected mass, cutting a dough strand into the dough portions, processing the dough portions to flat round cakes, adding seasonings and toppings, baking, packaging for a consumption within the expiration date or, respectively, for deep freezing. The apparatuses for performing this method are voluminous and require much space, furthermore, several conveyor belts are required in order to transport the product from one device to the next. In order to accelerate the production of the dough, some methods employ a pre-treated, dried granulate, the seasoning, topping, and/or stuffing is carried out on a minimum number of pizzas of the same kind and in fact during the passage of the pizzas, which are disposed at small distances relative to each other on the conveyor belt and are subsequently baked in a tunnel oven; some methods bake the pizza in its own baking tins in order to allow the placement and sliding into the baking oven.
The technical features of these known devices do not allow individual production of pizzas according to individual single orders based on a selection from a list.
In addition, installations are known, wherein the pancakes are present in a pre-produced and possibly precooked kind and are taken from the freezer garnished and baked or, respectively, heated up.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to furnish a method and a corresponding device for mechanical and automatic production of pizzas, ordered individually based on an individual selection from a list, and in fact starting from non-pre-cooked and/or non-deep-frozen ingredients for the dough, which pizzas are individually seasoned, spiced, garnished, stuffed and baked and are available ready for consumption within a short time.
It is another object of the invention to furnish the method and the apparatus such that the production process is performed hygienically and without human intervention and where periodic and automated washing and sterilization cycles. are provided for the purpose of maintaining the plant and in particular with reference to the hygiene and the cleanliness of the plant.
It is yet a further object of the invention to furnish periodically and in a simple fashion exchangeable parts, where these parts are coming in contact with foodstuffs and where these parts are not already subjected to the germicidal effect of an elevated temperature.
It is still a further object according to the present invention to construct such an installation for the perishable food components of the pizza and for the emptied packaging material as to allow for a stockkeeping which is appropriate for foodstuffs.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides a linear or circular production line for achieving these objects, comprising the following devices:
a conventional mixer including a charge device for the flour mixture or, respectively, a metering device which empties
already pre-mixed and pre-proportioned amounts or partial amounts of the dough ingredients into the kneading device;
a conventional metering and weighing device;
a novel kneading and extrusion device;
a novel shaping and molding device for the flat cake;
a novel device for metering tomato pulp with a tomato pulp distributor;
several novel metering and distribution devices;
a novel insertion device for the baking oven;
a novel baking oven;
a novel discharge and removal device for the baked pizza and
a transport device for the flat cake from its shaping stage to the baking oven.
The invention does not exclude that one or several of the above-recited novel devices are replaced by one or several corresponding conventional devices. The kneading and extrusion device is an essential component of the method. Two transport and kneading worms, operating perpendicular to each other, allow the kneading and extrusion device to realize an effective mixing of the dough components (flour, salt, sugar, yeast, water, etc.), a homogenization, an interspersing, a densification, and finally the extrusion with the discharge of the portion amount based on an independently controllable rotational speed of the two worms relative to each other. The core piece of this kneading and extrusion device is the transition region from the first worm to the second worm, wherein the second worm disposed perpendicular to the first worm. The dough mass is subjected in this region to a torsion motion with repeated.shearing by the worm wall, which effects an intensive interspersing under formation of air bubbles and homogenization, which equals an intensive and continuous kneading through of the mass and is decisive for a uniform shaping and baking through of the flat cake or pizza. The arrangement according to the present invention of the worms, their construction form and the tuning of the worm casing allow in a short time to extrude a professionally prepared portion of dough. The apparatus is cleanly flushed and sterilized with hot air according to a pre-programmed washing and sterilization cycle through an increase of the rotation speed and change of the rotation direction of the worms. A compact dough portion is extruded in case of a proper metering of the ingredients of the dough mixture and upon an exact tuning of the rotation speeds of the two worms. The dough portion is separated at the discharge of the casing, possibly by way of a cutting device, and falls onto the transport plate readied under the casing discharge. A closure plate at the input of the casing and the possible cutting device at the discharge of the casing or at the extrusion nozzle close the kneading device during the standstill of the worms. The transport plate according to the present invention can be produced of different materials and is preferably heated or preheated by electrical thermal resistors so that the dough, or, respectively, the flat cake does not stick to the transport plate and becomes pre-heated during the following work phases in order to obtain thereby the required rigidity in order to not to deform during placement into the baking oven and in order to shorten the baking time.
According to the present invention, the transport plate simultaneously serves as a dough support during the shaping of the flat cake or flat dough base and as a support at the oven entrance during the sliding and placement of the flat cake into the baking oven. It is, however, not excluded that the transport plate is a relatively thin metal sheet, which metal sheet rests on a transport support and is placed together with the flat cake into the baking oven.
The shaping of the flat cake according to the present invention is performed under a press which flattens the dough portion to a predetermined thickness by lowering a horizontal disk against the transport plate disposed below the horizontal disk. The lowerable heated disk is furnished with a ring which is supported horizontally shiftable at a distance to the circular disk""s outer edge when subjected to a spring interaction. This ring furnishes a circular form to the outer edge of the flat cake by forming a bead in the intermediate space between the extruder""s outer edge and the inner side of the ring during the stamping procedure from the dough squeezed out laterally from between the transport plate and the extruder plate. Initially, the ring rests at the surface of the transport plate during the stamping procedure. Then, based on a further lowering of the press plate, the dough portion is flattened to a flat cake or flat dough base. The springs between the support of the ring and the ring are compressed during this phase. Then the press plate is lifted up again, the springs can thereby be relaxed again. This bead forms at the same time a barrier in order to prevent during the following a distribution of tomato pulp, sauces or purees. The formation of the flat cake with the described apparatus is time-saving and allows always to form a uniform round flat cake with a thicker upwardly projecting edge region even in case of a somewhat different dough portion; simultaneously, it is prevented with the heated transport plate and press plate that the dough sticks to the plate surfaces and achieves a pre-heating of the flat cake.
The transport plate including the formed flat cake is further transported after the shaping of the flat cake under the metering and the distribution device for tomato pulp, sauces or purees. This metering is performed with a peristaltic pump and a ring of nozzles such that several product volumes fall dispersed onto the flat cake disposed therebelow. The distribution of these product volumes is performed with several air beams (foodstuff-suitable air), which exit from air nozzles placed in the region of the product discharge and which several air beams are directed onto the product volumes disposed on the flat cake. It is possible to exchange the complete hose through which the product flows for purposes of cleaning by employing a peristaltic pump, where the feed line, the discharge line, the pump part and the exit nozzles form one single tubular piece. The transport plate passes through several metering stations after the metering station for the tomato pulp, the sauces or the puree, which metering stations can be all of the same kind or of different kinds. The invention teaches in principal two different metering systems, one metering system feeding the garnishing ingredients packed in a bubble band, wherein the ingredients are welded in individual portions in bubbles between two plastic foils, possibly in a controlled atmosphere, and a further metering system, wherein the garnishing ingredients are packed into small dishes, wherein several dishes form a stack and wherein in each case the uppermost dish forms with its floor the cover of the dish below; in this case, the stack of dishes can be packed in a controlled atmosphere. The two packaging systems according to the present invention allow a hygienic foodstuff-friendly packaging, a precise portioning, a simple compact storage within a cooled container in the form of rolls or, respectively, of stacks of dishes, and a controlled waste-free placement onto the surface of the flat cake. As a rule, each of the metering devices for the garnishing ingredients is combined with a dispersing device disposed under the metering devices.
The metering device according to the invention for garnishing ingredients in bubble bands includes a mechanical roller device, wherein the mechanical roller device pulls the bubble band with the welded-in portions from the cooled storage box, and wherein the mechanical roller device pulls apart the two welded foils of the bubble band above the dispersing mechanism, whereby the ingredient portions (finely cut soft cheese, ham pieces, vegetable pieces, etc.) fall onto the dispersing device and are dispersed by vibration by the dispersing device by falling through a sieve and/or through a grate onto the flat cake disposed below the dispersing device. The sieves and/or grates can be easily exchanged and are made out of a dish-washing-machine-proof material or out of materials which provide for a single use; this invention feature allows to maintain hygienic conditions in a simple way by changing the sieve. The rolled-off foil bands in contrast can run into their own container or can also run back into the cooled container of the bubble band.
The metering device for garnishing ingredients packed in stacks of dishes according to the present invention furnishes that these stacks are entered into cooled magazines and are removed from below by moving a slider past these stacks and wherein these stacks are brought to a tilting station for emptying and are then stored as empty dishes. The already described dispersion device is in this case also disposed below the tilting and discharge station.
The possibility exists that the garnishing ingredients are placed onto the flat cake in a heap without a dispersing device. Of course, a dispersing device can be dispensed with in this case.
It is further to be noted that, depending on the order (according to individual desire), only specific garnishing ingredients are to be placed onto the same flat cake or, respectively, that double or three times the amount of the same garnishing ingredients is to be disposed; in the latter case, the flat cake will remain under the same metering station until the corresponding amount of garnishing ingredients has been dispersed onto the flat cake. This metering system offers to furnish several magazines for dish stacks with different garnishing ingredients, which garnishing ingredients are taken from the same slider and which all can be dispersed onto the flat cake at the same production station. Furthermore, the invention provides that the dishes are subdivided into cells and are furthermore possibly furnished with a grid or grate, and in this fashion a uniform distribution onto the flat cake can be achieved already based on the corresponding diameter of the dish and on the disposition of the product in the cells. The contents can be dispersed by vibrating the open and possibly tilted dish in case of dishes with grid or grate. The baking oven of the installation is conceived for the baking of individual flat cakes. The sliding in of the garnished flat cake, continuously pre-heated during the individual recited work phases by the transport plate, can be performed in a traditional mechanical way or by way of the insertion device according to the present invention, which insertion device is furnished at the transport plate itself. The baking oven includes an insertion opening and a removal opening and, according to the invention, the support plate for the flat cake is rear-ventilated at the bottom side in order to furnish a hot air chamber (hypocausts). The oven itself, the support plate for the flat cake and also the two swivel doors are made of a porous vapor-permeable ceramics in order to guarantee thereby the uptake of the baking vapors and the air exchange (breathing) and in order to be able thus to produce a pizza, which equals in taste a pizza baked in a charcoal-fired oven. The baking oven according to the present invention includes a corresponding heat tunnel disposed at the sliding-in opening and at the removal opening, whereby it is prevented during the sliding in or, respectively, during the removal that the air exchange is performed in the baking zone proper with air preheated in these zones by discharge heat.
The withdrawal device according to the present invention comprises in principle an insertable grate or baking sheet which is slid under the baked flat cake, and which roasting support or a sheet metal piece keeps the swivel door open during the operational steps when sliding-in based on an upwardly bent side edge, and wherein the upwardly bent side edge is higher than the pizza such that the pizza cannot be stripped off from the grate or baking sheet. After the actual removal motion, the removal grate is tilted and the pizza slides to the discharge, where a (one-way) plate or a take-out container stands ready. The passage of the heated transport plate from the region below the kneading and extruder station up to the slide-in opening of the baking oven and back again can for example be performed by way of a chain, a toothed belt, or a pull chain; also an arrangement of the individual production stations in a circular layout is not excluded. The invention further does not exclude that the transport plate is driven all the way into the baking oven and that possibly two transport plates are moved with the same drive or with separate drives and/or that the return path is performed on its own guides, possibly at the bottom side, whereby it becomes possible that, for example while a flat cake is being garnished, the next flat cake is already being formed; in this case it can be advantageous to furnish a baking oven with two baking surfaces. There exists however also the possibility that two garnishing lines charge a single, possibly movable, baking oven with several baking zones separated from each other.
The invention method provides that a cleaning and exchange cycle is furnished for the purpose of maintaining hygiene, wherein the cleaning and exchange cycle performs an automatic emptying, flushing and sterilization of the kneading device with hot air and requires the exchange of the hoses including nozzles for the tomato pulp as well as of the grate and/or sieves of the dispersing devices.
The invention is in the following explained in detail by way of a preferred exemplified embodiment illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings, wherein the embodiment shows an apparatus for the production of pizzas operating according to the invention method; in this context the drawings perform a purely explanatory and not a limiting purpose.